Week o' Whale
Week o' Whale is an episode of Silly's Zexal. Silly and his friends decorate for Whale Week, while Doc Stretchy Head and Team Downsize try to ruin the holiday. Characters *Ash the Fatty (no lines) *Awkward Iceman (no lines) *Casual Cashew *Chris (no lines) *Doc Stretchy Head *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts (no lines) *Flowery Bugeyes *Lily *Penny *Silly *Tuna *Ugly Hair Man *Whale Plot Lily, Penny, and Silly are getting ready for Whale Week. Silly decides to write his own version of Zexal and starts writing a story about the event. In the story, Whale is dancing around in a tutu to celebrate Whale Week. Ugly Hair Man comes into Whale's house with Awkward Iceman and laughs at Whale after seeing him. Whale's sister Tuna shows up and asks where her tutu is, and then laughs at Whale too. Back in the real world, Lily gets mad at Silly and asks if the entire story will be the cast laughing at Shark. Silly corrects her, saying his name is Whale, and tells her that it will be, but decides to add more content anyway. He then questions why Lily is wearing a Whale wig. She tells Silly it's none of his business and the story continues. Whale is suddenly in his normal outfit and everyone forgets what happened. At Stretchy Castle, Doc Stretchy Head is on a conference call with Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. He does an evil laugh but coughs and grabs a glass of water and proceeds to eat it. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness concludes by saying that that is their plan to destroy Whale Week. However, Lily appears inside of the story and knocks Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness' head off with a cream pie and proceeds to vanish. He calls for the grunts and two Downsizer Grunts appear and install a new head. Doc Stretchy Head comments on it being disturbing and they argue about disturbed mustard and casual cashews. Hearing this, Casual Cashew complains that that's the only role he has in the story. Silly kicks Casual Cashew out of the story and into the real world and he lands in a box of rejected characters from the story along with Ash the Fatty and Flowery Bugeyes which Penny proceeds to take to the dumpster. The garbage truck comes by and crushes the box a few times when Silly realizes the story is becoming focused on the rejects and gets back to the main story. Back at Whale's house, Doc Stretchy Head breaks in through the window, only for Whale to tell him the door is unlocked. Suddenly Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness comes marching through the door followed by ten hundred thousand million Downsizer Grunts. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness proclaims that Whale Week will be no more, but Lily crashes through the ceiling and throws a pie at all the grunts making them go away. Penny proceeds to crash through the ceiling as well landing on top of Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness, crushing him. He whines that Team Downsize is defeated again and disappears, and Ugly Hair Man beats up Doc Stretchy Head turning him into a goofy goober. Doc Stretchy Head, now a goofy goober, falls down an air vent and ends up at the landfill, where he meets Ash the Fatty, Casual Cashew, and Flowery Bugeyes, now cubes of garbage. Back in the real world again, Lily says that air vents don't lead to the landfill, but Silly tells her that it's his story and then points out that she's wearing an entire Whale costume. In the story world, Whale thanks Lily and Penny for saving Whale Week. Penny says that Lily and Whale want to be alone and drags Ugly Hair Man, Awkward Iceman, and Tuna out. Lily yells at Peep when Whale disappears, being replaced by Chris. Lily yells at Silly who runs away alongside Penny into the sunset getting chased by her. Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 1